Falling, HARD!
by Skidous
Summary: Kim and Jack are good friends, best friend to be in fact. What will happen when they both develop a crush on each other, on the same day, and only Jack accepts it for now. Will they get together, how will a tournament in Chicago break them apart or bring them together, and can they pair up their friends all while juggling school and training. Rated T for no particular reason. KICK!
1. Chapter 1: This can't be happening

**AN Hello all new readers. I am Skidous, I have written stories for Adventure Time as well as Phineas and Ferb. People who follow me hoping for PnF or AT, sorry, not here. It's ok though, all those hoping for this or new to the story, I welcome thee. Now I would like to point out that I don't follow the show as much as I'd like to, but I'll do my best. This story is KICK cause their the best paring. I will do my best and I may be doing a POV story. I will switch a fair bit but you'll find that out as I write. I want to thank you for reading the story. All characters are 15 and in the same year. Without Further rambling I present my readers the beginning of Falling HARD!**

**Chapter 1: This can't be happening**

Chapter 1: This can't be happening

Jack POV

Hey there, I'm Jack Brewer, but you probably already know that. I'm 15 years old and am a third degree black belt of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in Seaford and attend Seaford High School. I'm friends with Jerry Martinez 'local bad boy and screams like a little girl', Eddie Jones 'the foodie', Milton Krupnick 'The Brains' and Kimberly Anne Crawford 'The Beautiful', wait, did I just say that, never mind, my sensei is Rudy Gillespie, he is a bit of a man-child but wicked at Karate.

I'm currently sparring in the Dojo on a Saturday Morning, 7am, with Kim since we're both early risers. She is pounding a training dummy and she looks really pretty. Wait, WHAT!? Why am I saying that, Kim is my best friend, I shouldn't be thinking of her that way, just because she's talented, strong, smart, pretty...STOP IT. I need to talk to my Dad about this. My dad is the only family I have, unless you count my dog Wes, (Mixed Shih-Tzu and Maltese) (**AN He was my childhood dog that ran away ;_;**) he's the best. My mum died from cancer when I was young. But I should tell him about this. Anyway I'm going to work on the dummy now.

Kim POV

Hey there, I'm Kim, not Kimberly, not Kimmers and ESPECIALLY NOT KIMMIE! Just Kim. I've got a best friend Jack. My Mum is a lawyer and my Dads a doctor so I've got to have good grades. I have a younger sister and have a best friend known as Jack Brewer who is beating up a training dummy while looking sexy. Wait, did I just call him sexy. GROSS! Anyway, I'm training in my Dojo with Jack because I like karate and like being fit and looking good in a bikini. I was just pounding out the dummy and decided to take a break. As I drink from my water bottle as Jack wipes the sweat off of his cute brow. WHAT AM I THINKING! I need to talk to Grace ASAP.

"Jack, I'm going to call Grace for a sec, I'll be back in 5." I said and he nodded. I quickly pull out my phone and phone Grace. "Morning Kim." she said "Morning Gracie, I need to talk to you. It's urgent" I reply and she gets serious. "What is it Kim?" she asked and I took a deep breath and prepared to tell her. "I've been having some weird...thoughts about Jack lately." I began, she just egged my on. "Well, I thought that he looked *gulp* sexy while beating up a training dummy and I thought his brow was cute when he was wiping the sweat off it." I finished and Grace just giggled "Girl, you're falling for you best friend. I don't mean some silly crush either, I mean full blown L..O..V..E!" she said and I blushed "I-I a-am not!" I stuttered but Grace just sighed "Deny all you want, but it's a fact. You're one of those Karate Girls, he's one of those Karate Guys and you're going to have Kara-children, it's inevitable." Grace said. "SHUT UP!" I yelled and she sighed "Whatever girl, but don't say I didn't warn you." she said before hanging up. I just went inside and worked my frustrations on the dummy. But...is Grace right?

Jack POV

I saw Kim chatting to Grace, and she looked so gorgeous in the sunlight. THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND! I picked up my phone and called my dad. "Hey dad, it's Jack. I've been having weird thoughts about Kim." I began and he replied quickly "What kind of thoughts?" he asked. I informed him about all the thoughts I had about Kim. "Mmhm, I think you're getting a crush on you're best friend Jack." he said and I just blushed "That can't be." I said and he chuckled "Don't deny it son, you're going to fall for her like I did with you mum. Let me know if you need help." he said and hung up. I just slumped on the bench and sighed. '_Is he right?_' I thought, '_No way, it's definitely not real_' I reassured myself. I got up and went to my locker. I got some stuff out of it and noticed Kim beating up the dummy in the mirror in my locker. '_Who am I kidding. I'm falling for my best friend. I'm falling HARD too. Like the way she drops anybody who calls her Kimmie._' I thought. "Hey Kim. I think we've trained enough for today. How about we get some breakfast at Starbucks before everybody else comes?" I asked her. She just smiled and I swear my stomach felt like I at the food at my school cafeteria. Seriously, don't eat that stuff, the food is terrible, if you can call whatever it is food. "Sure, I'm hankering for a-" she began but I interrupted her "Caramel Frappuccino with Vanilla?" I said and she blushed, why'd she do that? "You know me so well Jackson." she said and went to get changed. I went to my change room and got changed into some jeans, black converse and a white V-neck. I came out and got my wallet and phone to get ready for Starbucks.

Kim POV

I can't believe I blushed back there. I'm not thinking straight. I changed into some skinny jeans with some pink converse and a black V-neck. I came out and saw what Jack was wearing. He noticed too and laughed. We looked pretty much like a couple, and I didn't mind it. '_I NEED to get this under control_' I thought and we began to walk towards Starbucks.

**How was it? I hope you like it, I don't go to Starbucks so sorry if it's not a product there. Follow the story if you like it. Review, PM me suggestions if you like, follow me if you want to know when I post other stories. Don't flame as it's my first story. I appreciate all those who read this story and hope you can stay along for the ride.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: I Need Help!

**AN Hey guys, I'm back for another chapter, please don't expect daily updates. I did that in one story for 18 chapters and it was stressful and harder for me. Enough of that though. I don't own Kickin' It at all. I want to thank all the HUGE support I got from the first chapter I posted. I never could've imagined that much support on the first chapter. Without further a do I present my loyal and supportive readers**

**Chapter 2: I Need Help!**

Chapter 2: I Need Help!

Kim POV

Jack and I made it to Starbucks, luckily it wasn't very far from the Dojo. Jack ordered my drink and he got a Cappuccino and a doughnut. '_How can 'boy that eats so much look so hot. SHUT UP BRAIN!_' I thought. Jack proceeded to pull out his wallet and paid for both of our orders. We sat down at a table and pulled out my wallet. "What are you doing?" he asked and I gave him a 'are you kidding' look, "I'm paying you back for the drink." I replied and he laughed, "Don't worry, it's my treat." Jack said. I couldn't help it at that point. My insides melted. '_Stop it, I DON'T LIKE JACK!_' I yelled in my head. My name was called out and I went to get my drink from the counter.

Jack POV

I heard Kim's name being called and she went to the counter. I had my drink and doughnut at the table so it was brought to me. Kim came back and she was drooling over my doughnut. I was drinking my Cappuccino and I stopped drinking my coffee and split my doughnut in half. "Jack, I-I can't eat that?" she said and I smiled warmly at her "I'm sharing it, it's fine Kimmie" I said and was expecting a hit on the arm. Kim just sat there though, and blushed. She took half of the doughnut and ate it. I finished my drink and doughnut then left with Kim to the Dojo.

I then decided to talk to Kim about what happened in Starbucks. "Hey Kim, what happened in Starbucks." I asked and she looked at me funny "What do you mean Jack?" she asked and I just looked at her funny "I called you 'Kimmie' and you didn't hit me at all." I said and she looked shocked, and absolutely adorable. "W-well, then I'm changing the rule. No one can call me Kimmie except you. Cause you're my best friend and if anyone else does then they get a bashing." she said pounding her fist into her hand. I just laughed "Whatever, _Kimmie_!" I said, putting extreme emphasis on Kimmie, she just smirked "Let's get back to the Dojo, _Jackie_" she said back, and I didn't mind it one bit.

Kim POV

Did I really just call him Jackie, why did I do that. He didn't seem to mind it so I think I'm good. I need to solve this problem though. I pulled out my phone and texted Grace, Kelsey and Julie, '_Need Help, Meet the Mall at 12, Grace knows why._' Once sent, Jack and I had reached the Dojo just as the guys got there. "Hey Kim, where'd you and Jack go?" Jerry said and I just smiled "Jack and I went to Starbucks." she said and Jerry just shrugged "Whatever mamacita, let's go train though." he said and we walked inside.

3rd Person POV

As the gang got into the Dojo, Rudy rushed out of his office, reaching the Dojo a couple minutes after Jack and Kim left. "Guys, I hope you all been training hard because we're going to a state tournament in CHICAGO!" Rudy yelled jumping up and down like the man child he is. Kim smiled "Can't wait" she said and the gang began to get excited, Jack was admiring Kim while Kim was trying her best to keep her mind off of it. Jerry was just confused "Where's Chicago?" he asked the gang just laughed. The group trained hard by practising techniques, punching dummies and sparring tournaments, it was close to noon and Kim got changed. "Where ya going Kim?" Eddie asked and she just smiled "I'm going out with Grace," she began looking at Eddie, "Julie," she looked over to Milton, "And Kelsey," she looked over to Jerry "For some help with something you don't need to know about." she finished. She began to exit the Dojo and as she left, she heard them yelling at her to put in a good word about them. Kim and Jack had always been the 'Matchmakers' of the group. She sighed and walked off to Falafel Phil's to meet up with the girls.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Please review the chapter, follow the story to know when I update, follow me to know if I post another story. PM me suggestions if you like, always want to know what you want and your opinions.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tournaments and Advice

**AN Hey, I'm back for another chapter. Sorry I've been away for a while just had school and stuff and when I had finished assessments I wanted to rest. But don't worry, I'm back now and here to write for you. I don't own Kickin' It, I only own my plot. Now here's**

**Chapter 3: Tournaments and Advice**

Chapter 3: Tournaments and Advice

Jack POV

I was excited about the tournament, I couldn't wait for it, and I was thinking of telling Kim about how I felt. "So, Rudy, when is the tournament?" I asked and he smiled "It's goes for a week and we're leaving tonight, I called your parents and their good since it's summer. Everybody get's their own room and, since we're the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, it's ALL EXPENSES PAID!" Rudy yelled and was ecstatic. I took out my phone and messaged her about the trip and to get ready. "What time and where do we meet?" I asked and Rudy smiled "We'll meet here at 8pm so we can get to the airport by 8:30 and go through security and such." he said and we all left to pack. I texted Kim the extra details and when we should meet up to walk to the Dojo. I spent the rest of the day packing up and thinking of Kim.

Kim POV

I met Grace, Kelsey and Julie in Falafel Phil's. "Hey girls." I said they gestured me to sit. "Ok Kim, what's up?" Kelsey asked and I sighed "I've been having weird thoughts...about Jack?" I said and Grace but in "She just won't admit she has a crush on the heartthrob, black belt, skater boy, hottie of Seaford." she said and I fumed "I DO NOT!" I screamed while Kelsey and Julie squealed "I knew it would happen eventually, you two are too good for each other to just be best friends" Julie said and I got mad "I asked you guys here to **HELP **me to **NOT **think about Jack and all his...feature..." I said and they sighed "Just think of something you hate when you think of him." Julie said and I scoffed "Like Ricky Fricken Weaver." and they all looked disgusted "Yeah, that sleaze bag, but, Jack helped me then, with his muscles and his deep..chocolate...brown...eyes." I said slowly daydreaming then got slapped "Kim, compose yourself, it's either stop denying your crush, stop thinking of Jack or say goodbye to Jack." Kelsey said and Julie spoke up "Or date someone else to get your mind off him" and I sighed "Ok thanks girls." I said and got some texts about Jack. "I gotta go, I'm going for a tournament in Chicago tonight and gotta pack, Jack's picking me up at 7:30 to walk to the Dojo together." I said and the girls giggled "You two are like a couple already." they said in unison and as I walked out, I flipped them off and went to my house and packed up for Chicago. It was 7:30 and Jack was very punctual and was here on the dot. I opened the door and saw he had packed. He smiled at me and I was melting on the inside '_I guess I do have a tiny crush_' I thought and looked into his brown eyes '_Maybe a huge crush, but Jack wouldn't go for a girl like me._' I thought "Ready to go?" Jack asked and I nodded

As we left I decided to talk to Jack "Hey Jack can I ask you something?" I asked and he nodded, "Well, there's this boy I kinda have a crush on," I began and he tensed up a bit "and I don't think he'll go out with me, what should I do?" I asked and he looked at me "Well, I would just tell him and I'm sure he would love to date you. Kimmie, you're a real catch." he said and I looked at him, "Really?" I ask and he smiles "Really, Kim, you're talented, smart, confident, independent and never afraid to share your view, not to mention your looks." he said and he looked at his watch. "We better get going" he decided and we got to walking to the Dojo.

Jack POV

I picked up Kim and she looked as good as ever, possible even better. She looked like she was thinking, I asked her if she was ready and we left. Kim then asked me something and talked to me about a by she liked, and I froze '_I guess she doesn't like me_' I thought and told her what to do. If she wanted to be with a guy, then she'll be happy and so will I.

Kim and I got to the Dojo and just in time too. We packed our bags into the van and got in. Kim and I ended up sitting together. I accidentally brushed my hand against hers and we blushed. I don't know why she blushed though, maybe she's hot. It didn't matter. On the ride there Kim yawned.

Kim POV

I got tired on the ride there. "Hey Jack, I'm tried. Can I rest my head on your shoulder?" I asked him in a whisper and he just nodded. I place my head on his shoulder, the top of my head resting into his neck. I felt so perfect. I soon drifted off to sleep.

Jack POV

Kim fell asleep and the guys just stared, except Rudy of course, he used the rear-view mirror. "Ok, what's up with you? Since when would you let Kim do that?" Eddie asked and I just blushed "Well, I kinda may be in love with her." I said and they all whisper yelled, if anyone woke her they would die. "So you mean, you two are dating?" Milton asked and I sighed "No, she likes a guy, not me." and they just shrugged their shoulders. "Y'know Jack, if I know my sis over there, she may like you?" Jerry said but I just shook my head. Kim then wrapped her arms around me and snuggled her head into the crook of my neck. I blushed and soon got tired and rested my head on top of Kim's. '_This just feels right, but it'll never be._' I thought. I then soon drifted off to sleep and dreamt of what might have been.

Jack POV

Rudy woke Kim and I up about 5 minutes before getting to the airport. I looked down and saw Kim had her arms wrapped around me, her head snuggled into my chest while my arms were wrapped around her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me and smiled, she then looked shocked and moved away with a blush. "I-I am uh-uh I'm sorry." she stuttered and just smiled "It's fine Kimmie." I said and the gang looked at me, Kim just smiled "Thanks, hope it wasn't uncomfortable." she said and they just were shocked. Kim then looked stern "Jack and ONLY JACK can call me Kimmie. Anyone else gets a bashing." she said and they all nodded. "We're here." Rudy said and we got out of the van and got our bags and walked to the terminal.

**Thanks for reading, let me know if you like it. Review, PM me with suggestions. Follow so you can know when the story gets updated. I really hope you can bear with the late updates. Thank you for being so patient with me.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Seats and Suites

**AN Hey guys I'm back. Sorry I haven't been writing, my laptop broke and is getting repaired. I'm using an older laptop and I'm really sorry for not updating. I don't own Kickin' It, only my plot. Without furthur rambling I present to my loyal readers and followers**

**Chapter 4: Seats and Suites**

Chapter 4: Seats and Suites

Jack POV

The Gang and I walked to the terminal and put the bags we brought then to baggage. We went through security and went to the food court. "The plane doesn't leave for another hour. We have first class tickets so meet at the gates in about 45 minutes" Rudy said and we all got tickets. Kim and I went to McDonalds for dinner. I ordered the food and sat down. "Hey, Jack," Kim began and I looked up "I, just wanna say sorry for what happened in the Van." she finished. "Kimmie, it's fine, don't fret." I said '_I actually want it to happen again_' I thought and Kim blushed "Hey Jack, did you notice our seats are next to each other and the other's seats are in the back of first class" Kim said, I looked at the tickets. "Hey, you're right." I said. Kim and I just laughed at the fact and kept eating and having a good time. Kim and I got up and walked to the gates.

Kim POV

Jack and I walked to the gates, my hand brushed up against his, I looked and blushed and he just smiled. '_I really need to get over this crush_' I thought and we reached the gates and saw the guys. "You guys, we're all the way at the back of the first class!" Eddie said, "Yeah, that's totally gonna mess up my swag!" Jerry said and Milton sighed "What seats are you in?" and I showed them my ticket "We're near the front." I said gesturing to Jack and I. They groaned at us. They told us that the front gets the best service. I just found them irritating. They told us to board and Jack and I went in.

Jack POV

Kim and I took our seats. It was about 9:25pm and the plane was leaving at 9:30pm. Once we packed our carry-ons a flight attendant came over to us. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kate, I'll be your flight attendant for the flight. Just let me know if you want anything." she said and I smiled "Thank You Kate." I said and she smiled at us "You are a very cute couple, I must say." she said and we blushed "I-uh-we're, uh, not dating." Kim said and she giggled "I'm sorry, you two just look like a couple" and Kate walked off. "That was funny" Kim said and I smiled, "Yeah." I said, '_That kinda hurt._' I thought. The guys then came into the plane and sat down.

Kim POV

I had felt a little bad about say we weren't a couple. I know we weren't but, a part of me wanted it really badly. The plane had taken off and Jack and I were sitting and watching a movie. It was about a boy and girl who were best friends, they did gymnastics together and they fell in love with each other. "This movie is kinda cheesy." I said and Jack looked at me "I think it's kinda sweet." he said and I blushed. "Hey Jack, I'm still a little tired. Do you mind if I rest my head on your chest?" I asked in a cute tone '_WHY DID I ASK HIM THAT!_' I thought.

Jack POV

Did she just ask to rest her head on my chest. "Sure why not" I said and she smiled. She scooted over and rested her her head on my chest. She was almost in my lap. Kate then walked over and smiled. "Not a couple eh?" she whispered and walked off.

After a couple hours, we were about to land. I decided to wake Kim up. "Kim, wake up." I whispered to her and gently shook her shoulders. She looked up. "Hey there." she said and I laughed "We're going to land." I said and she moved back into her seat. "Thanks for that Jack. Your chest is really comfortable." she said and I smirked "Oh, really?" I say and she scoffed "Don't think that high of yourself." Kim buckled her seat belt and we landed.

Kim POV

I think this crush is getting out of hand. I need to control it. Jack and I got off the plane and picked up our bags. We met Rudy and the gang and met to Limo driver. That's right LIMO. We got in and rode off to the hotel. Once we got there Rudy went to check in. He came back disappointed "Guys, they're 1 room short so, Kim and Jack are going to have to share a room." he said "I'm fine with it." I said and Jack looked at me "I'm good with it too." he said and we took the key and we went up to our room.

Jack POV

I looked at the suite number and came to a massive double door. "Let's hope for two beds." I said and opened them up. It was a massive room. It had a massive flat screen TV, indoor hot tub, big balcony and two bathrooms. There was only one bed though. It was a massive king sized bed. "Um, I'll call and see if I can get a pull-out bed, you can take the king sized." I said. I called the lobby, I asked for a pull-out bed "I'm sorry sir, all our pull-out beds are in use, we're completely booked out. You are staying in the honeymoon suite though so please enjoy your stay." he said and I hung up. "Kim, they don't have any. Apparently this is the honeymoon suite so I'll take some blanket and sleep on the floor." I said and Kim stopped me. "Jack, I've already slept on your chest, we can just share a bed." she said and I smiled "OK, just so you know though, I sleep in just boxers." I say and walk off to the bathroom. I smirked '_I like this idea of sharing a bed_' I thought and got changed.

Kim POV

My heart was beating a mile a minute, I had changed into a night gown, I know it was girly but it was comfortable, and Jack had come out in a pair of red boxers. His well-toned six pack made my mouth go agape. "Like what you see Kimmie?" Jack smirked '_Yes I am Jack_' I thought "Shut up Jackie" I said and he laughed at the nickname. "Let's head to bed." he said. I got under the covers and came in next to me. I had begun to fall asleep when I felt Jack wrap his arms around me and hug me. He was fast asleep. I found it comforting and soon had drifted off to sleep, dreaming of winning the tournament and Jack.

**Thanks for Reading guys. I hope you liked it. I'll try and update more often, PM me with suggestions, Review if you want, Follow me so you know when I update and I apologize for my lateness.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Training Session

**AN Hey Guys I'm back, sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with school and stuff. I'll try and write this the best I can. Without further a do I present my loyal readers with**

**Chapter 5: Training Session**

Chapter 5: Training Session

Jack POV

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning, as usual, and noticed something. Kim's face was only inches away from my face. I could of kissed her right then but decided against it. I slipped out from underneath her and changed into my gi and black obi (belt) and decided to train in the Hotel Dojo. The hotel had so many people staying in it for the Karate Tournament that they revamped the gym into a Karate Dojo so people could train whenever they wanted. I was just about to leave when a pair or arms wrapped around my waist. "Where ya going Jack?" Kim asked and I turned around. She was dressed in her gi and Black Obi as well. I looked at the clock and say it was 5:45. "I was going to train in the dojo." I said and she smiled "Well, me too. Let's go." she said and ran out the door and I quickly followed suit.

Kim POV

I was currently running to the dojo followed by Jack. I was still getting over the fact the Jack was only inches away from my face. I awoke a couple minutes before 5:30 and noticed that Jack would wake up soon so I just closed my eyes. We got into the dojo and went to work right away. We punched the dummies, we practiced moves and routines, cardio work and decided to spar a little.

It had been an hour since Jack and I started started training at 6 and we had both won the same amount of sparring battles. Jack wanted one more match however. "One more match. This time with a twist. Loser does whatever the winner demands." Jack smirks and I grin "You're on Brewer." I replied and took my stance. Jack threw a roundhouse kick but I blocked it and threw a jab. Jack blocked it and pushed me back with his foot. I put my knee to the floor, wind knocked out of me. Jack saunters over to me "I'm the win-" he began before I swept his feet from under him and put my fist to his chest. "No, I'm the winner." I say with a smirk. Jack gets up and sighs. "Ok, what do you want me to do." he asks and I stand there and think. '_It's now or never I guess_' I thought and sighed "Stand there and listen. I need to tell you something. I kinda have a crush on you." I say and close my eyes. I expected the worst, he'll laugh in my face and he'll never be my friend again. That's when it happened.

Jack POV

I didn't know Kim liked me. I was surprised to say the least. My body and mind couldn't take it any longer. I didn't know what I did till it happened.

Jack & Kim POV

Jack/I kissed me/Kim.

Jack POV

I didn't know why I did it, but I did. I felt electrified by kissing her, like there were fireworks in my stomach. I got worried for a second until she started kissing back.

Kim POV

I began to make-out with Jack, until I realized something. I was suffocating, I pulled away from Jack.

3rd Person POV

Kim and Jack stared at each other. Kim stuttered "I-I-do-you...and you...just..." and Jack stopped her and sighed. "Yes, I like you, yes I kissed you." he said and she tackled Jack "I'm so happy right now!" Kim yelled. Jack smiled "Kim, I love you, like a lot. Will you please do me the honor of going out with me?" Jack asked and she got up. Jack stood up as well. Kim the kissed him furiously. She broke away and smiled "Of course I will, and I think I'm in love with you too." She said and they hugged each other. Kim then pushed away. "How are we going to tell the guys?" she asked and Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, let's just wing it." he said and she giggled "That's my Jackie." She said and the newly formed couple went to their room to shower.

**How was that? Sorry if it's too short. I had to rewrite it and I hope it's OK. Leave a review, Follow so you know when I update. PM me with you suggestions and I'm always looking to please my readers  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Telling the Guys

**AN Hey, I'm back, sorry for the long hiatus, my laptop broke multiple times and I was grounded. But no worries, I'm here now. I would like to thank everyone for the support and also that I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the polt. Now I present thy reader with**

**Chapter 6: Telling the Guys**

Chapter 6: Telling the Guys.

Jack POV:  
I walked with Kim into the elevator. When the doors closed Kim wrapped her arms around my neck and started making-out with me. I kissed back and wasn't sure how long it had been. I was focus on Kim and only Kim. I licked her lips with my tongue, begging for entrance, which she granted and our tongues danced in perfect unison. I couldn't care less about the elevator we were in until I heard "**HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!**"

3rd Person POV:  
Jack and Kim looked over at the door and saw the whole gang standing there outside the elevator. Kim and Jack blushed a deep red. "Uh... I can explain" Jack said but Eddie held his hand up. "Jack, we get it, you guys are dating, we're just surprised to so you guys sucking face in an elevator." He said and Jerry went wide-eyed "Wait, Kim and Jack are **dating?**" Jerry said and they all just laughed. Rudy then asked the couple a question. "How long have you been dating?" and Jack and Kim blushed "Only a couple minutes." She said and Jerry whooped "Jack is already making-out with Kim, nice bro." and Jack laughed. "We're on our way to get ready of the tournament." he said and the couple went to their room. While in the background Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Rudy paid their respected bets. Afterwards they all went to their suites to get ready.

**Sorry its so short, I'm just getting writers block for this story. Leave a review, PM me with suggestions and follow the story so you know when I update.  
****Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	7. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

**AN This is hard to say, but I'm discontinuing this story, I know it's sudden but I'm not getting ideas for the story and I'm not enjoying writing it anymore. I want to thank all my reader but I'm not writing anymore of this story. Sorry guys/girls.**

**Until Next Story, Skidous Out PEACE!**


End file.
